A Night To Remember
by YourxFortunexCookie
Summary: Tomoe and Nanimi plan to have a party at the shrine. They go to they grocery store and guess who they meet? Inuyasha and Kagome! They invited the hanyou and the school girl to their dinner. What will happen in this drama-filled dinner?
1. The Encounter At The Grocery Store!

Tomoe casually pulled up the long sleves of his komono. He was dusing the shrine. He had to finish all the work, so Nanimi and himself can go shopping for a big dinner they planned. Tomoe slightly smiled at the idea, as his light-purple eyes sparkled in excitement.

" Tomoe, what the heck is taking you so long! "

"Nanimi I may be your familer... but DO NOT RUSH ME! " Tomoe said calmly, and deadly.

" I'm sorry, so sorry! " Nanimi said moving her hands around.

Tomoe turned around, flipping his long hair to the side. He finally said, " Great "

About 10 minutes later, carlessly, Nanimi tapped tomoe on his shoulder, causing him to turn around from her warm gentle touch.

" Now what. "

" Are you done yet? " Nanimi asked sweetly.

Tomoe sighed. He turned around to contunie his work. But he couldn't focus, since Nanimi's eyes was piercing through his back. He finally said " If I am folding laundrey, would I be done? But I am close to complete. Give me a few minutes okay, my lady and mistress? " He had a sweet romantic tone in his voice.

Mizuki somewhat ruined the momment. He barged into the used to be empty room. " She's not only your lady and mistress. She's mine too! " Obviously, Mizuki was drunk. he was holding the sacred sake carlessly in his hand.

" Do not fight over me Mizuki. And Tomoe, I will patiently wait for you to finish. " Nanimi said blushes.

" Nanimi, give me more commands! I love to be locked up in your invisable chain of words. "

" Go to hell Mizuki " Nanimi said leaving.

A few minutes past and Tomoe was finished with the cleaning. he went to change from his work komono to a very normal outfit. Today his mistress comanded him to blend in with the humans. I mea, it was bad anough he had to hide is ears and tail.

" I'm ready Tomoe." Nanimi said cheerfully grabbing Tomoes hand that was slightly bigger than hers. She was wearing a flowered dress that suited her well, a soild cargen, and some flat shoes. She wore her hair in curls. It was the first time she ever wore that hairstyle. Tomoe looked at Nanimi and blushed. He let his lady lead the way.

Tomoe opened the door and large crowd of people surrounding someone. It was a boy with ears on his head, long hair like his own, red outfit and golden eyes. The boy was defenently strange, yet very interesting. the strange boy sniffed the display of ramen noodles.

" No Kagome! I don't want to leave. Theres so many flavors. Chicken, Beef, Shrimp! Comon'! " The boys said as he was being pulled.

" Inuyasha, Sit boy. " The school girl who was with the boy said, as he hit the floor face first.

Nanimi stared at the scene in confusion. She thought " Maybe I should get to know them, they seem very interesting. "

" Hello my name is Nanimi Momozono. Nice to meet you. " Nanimi said as she gave a bright greeting smile. Tomoe looked around, finally noticing Nanimi went ot go talk to the main attractions of the store. He followed her.

" I am Kagome Higirashi. And this is Inuyasha. " Inuyasha was picking his face of the floor and dusting himself of.

" Heya " Inuyasha said staring at Nanimni. " Is she one of your friends at school or something? She's kinda cute. " Nanimi blushes. Tomoe hits her in the head with a containor of cup noodles.

" Who the heck is this guy that's flirting with you! " Tomoe said with a deadly look in his eyes.

"Don't talk to Inuyasha like that, he would be happy to - " Inuyasha covered kagomoes mouth mid-sentence.

" I can defend my own self, but thanks anyways kagome. Moving on thought, who the heck are you."

" Tomoe is my name. I am a youkai, and by the looks of it, I suppose you are one too? "

" Thats none of your business. But I will be glad to challenge you, sissy fox. "

There was a electric shock between Tomoe and Inuyasha's stare. This did not start out on the right foot.

" Have you guys forgotton that this is a grocery store! They barely allow running. Why would you fight here! " Kagomoe said as Nanimi nodded in agreement. The 2 girls pulled the Youkai and the Hanyou away from one another.

" Hey, maybe you 2 can come over for our big dinner tonight! " Nanimi said excitely. "Yeah maybe we can have Inuyasha and Tomoe to get along. " Kagomoe added. " Great, Come to the mikage shrine around 7 " Nanimi smiled.

" Me and this guy will never get along. It does't matter if you put us in a dinner together." Inuyasha said, turning around and crossing his arms.

" Your telling me! " Tomoe said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" I will ring your neck fox! " Inuyasha threated Tomoe.

" Bring it on."

Kagome pulled Inuyasha away. " See you later Tomoe and Nanimi! "

" Come on Tomoe, lets do our shopping " Nanimi pulled out a long shopping list out of her purse. Tomoe looked at the list in shock.

" Were going to be her for a while. " Tomoe sighed and started pushing the shopping cart.


	2. The Perfect Outfit!

Inuyasha and Kagome headed home to get ready for the dinner. She wanted to buy something nice for her and Inuyasha to wear. So, she stopped at a store on the way.

" Inuyasha, were going to buy you a fancey outfit. Since Tomoe and Nanimi's style is more tradtional as she told me, were going to get nice komonos. "

" Does that mean I have to wear shoes? " Inuyasha was concered. He looked down at his feet, already feeling the disconfort of shoes.

" Of coarse! you can't just walk around with no shoes on. " Kagome said.

" But I do it all the time. Whats so different about today? I ain't wearing no shoes, Forget it. "

" what ever you say, Inuyasha. "

Kagome and Inuyasha walked around the store, untill they both found something they liked. Kagome went to go try hers on in the dressing room. Carelessly, Inuyasha walked into Kagome's dressing room _, he didnt know better._

" Kagome, Can I take these tags off? " He asked staring at her innocently.

" Inuyasha... GET OUT! " Kagome yelled angrily as her face turing into a deep blush.

She through most of the things in the room at Inuyasha. He " Ouched " anytime something hard hit him. After a few minutes of the game " Hit the half demon" she put on the komono. Inuyasha waited for her to come out.

" How do I look? "

Inuyasha stared at the beautiful sight he saw. Surprisingly, Inuyasha blushed. He couldn't look away.

" You look... well you look... great. " Inuyasha akwardly tried to look away from Kagome.

" Thanks Inuyasha. Its your turn. "

He nodded, stood up, and took his outfit into the dressing room. He had a hard time putting it on though.

" Kagome! HELP ME! "

Before she answered, she has to think about it. She thought:

 _Me and Inuyasha, in the same dressing room? Helping him slip on his komono that took along time to convinvce Inuyasha to get.?_

" hmm... I'm coming Inuyasha! " Kagome yelled back finally giving an answer.

" Hurry up. "

Kagome got up. She banged on the door waiting for Inuyasha to open the latched door. He opened it and quickly coverd the bottom half of his body.

" I don't know which way is the front of it! " Inuyasha said holding the komono in confusion.

" I'll show you, Its this way. "

" Ohhh... Thanks. " Inuyasha said bashfully

Kagome went closer to him and helped him put his legs throught it and his arms. It suited him well, even though it was flowered. It was a bright blue color.

Kagome added finishing touches. She thought Inuyasha looked adorable. She put his long hair into a nice slightly hight pony talk and left his bangs and sides down.

" Inuyasha you look cute. " Kagome said with out hesitation. She brought Inuyasha's head down, moved his bangs out of the way and kissed his forhead.

"All you need is some lipstick! " Kagome said cheerfully. He hit her in the head with a nearby hanger. " You totally killed the moment. "

In the end, they ended up paying for the outfits and leaving the store. It was only 2:00. They had 5 more hours to get ready. Kagome and Inuyasha decide to chill untill about 5:00, when they will start getting ready.


End file.
